1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fireproofing material in the form of a loose mixture, more particularly in a sealed flexible bag, containing
a. at least one heat-insulating material which is heat-resistant at temperatures of up to 1100.degree. C., PA1 b. at least one swelling agent heat-activated at elevated temperatures, PA1 c. at least one binder heat-activated at elevated temperatures.
2. Discussion of Related Art
One such fireproofing material is described in applicant's DE-A1-35 36 625 and has good heat insulating and expansion properties.
The fireproofing material known from this document normally contains a very high percentage of inorganic fibers, such as ceramic fibers and mineral fibers. Fibers such as these are no longer desirable on account of possible carcinogenic properties, even when the fireproofing material is contained in a bag. However, attempts to reduce the percentage of fibers and to use larger quantities of other insulating materials instead have revealed certain disadvantages, such as an increased tendency to flow and poor impermeability to smoke.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to avoid the potential danger of inorganic, more particularly mineral, fibers and nevertheless to obtain good fireproof properties.